Neige & Ténèbres (Innocent version longue)
by Selsynn
Summary: Dans un monde mystérieux et magique, certains humains sont choisis pour être des Innocents. De l'extérieur, ces Innocents ont un charme sauvage et qui peut pousser à commettre des folies, particulièrement pour les esprits faibles. Les Bennet de Longbourn sont toujours Innocents. Comment cela va-t-il impacter Darcy ? Et pourquoi cela serait-il important pour lui ? D&E HEA
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour ! Je vous adresse le premier chapitre de ma déclinaison de Innocent en version longue. Je prend un peu plus mon temps dans cet univers, que j'aime beaucoup. Et je reprends la même intrigue. Du coup, si vous n'avez pas lu Innocent, pas de soucis, vous pouvez lire Neige & Ténèbres, mais si vous l'avez déjà lu, je peux vous dire que les événements ne seront pas exactement les mêmes (parce qu'un mois de réflexion ont fait que j'ai pensé que certains éléments étaient pas des plus judicieux). _

_Pour simplifier, c'est un UA, il y a de la magie et des mystères, pleins de mystères... Mais sinon, c'est un Darcy/Elizabeth, avec certains couples canon._

 _Warning : Mention de_ _ **violence**_ _(je donnerais un vrai warning quand on arrivera au chapitre qui en seront atteint). Pour moi, le rating élevé de cette fic est du au meurtre de sang froid, ainsi qu'un projet de viol._ **Vous êtes prévenus.**

 **Chapitre 1 : Ténèbres**

Je ne crois jamais mettre demander pourquoi il était là. Il y a deux mois, il est apparu, alors que je chassais une proie. La surprise m'a fait lâcher ma prise. Nous nous sommes regardés, en chien de faïence, si je puis dire.

Puis avant que je ne comprenne comment, il était à mes côtés. Et j'étais en mouvement, je courais vite, mais il était plus grand que moi. Plus rapide que moi. Plus fort que moi.

Ce soir-là, je n'ai pas mis mes crocs dans la moindre proie, mais j'ai appris que je n'étais plus seule. Et curieusement, le sentiment de confort qui s'en dégage est plus important.

La nuit suivante, j'étais à cran quand je suis sortie de la maison, à la nuit tombée. J'ai galopé vers le pré de Netherfield où les troupeaux de cerfs aiment pâturer. Je ne l'ai pas vu tout de suite, il était caché soigneusement. Ce que j'ai d'abord vu c'est que le troupeau n'était pas là.

Le grognement est monté en moi. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il est sorti de sa cachette. Depuis combien de temps se tenait-il là ? Je ne sais pas. Suffisamment pour faire fuir toutes les proies, en tout cas.

Nous nous observons sans rien faire, comme la veille, avant de recommencer une course sans but qui ne se termine qu'au lever du jour suivant.

Les trois jours qui suivent répètent le même schéma. Et à la nuit d'après, ma surprise et ma déception sont immenses quand je ne le retrouve pas.

Chaque nuit, je le cherche, jusqu'à ce que je le retrouve enfin, il y a deux semaines. Curieux comme quand c'est quand on arrête d'attendre quelque chose que ça se produit, non ? Je m'étais fait une raison. Après tout, notre espèce n'est pas naturellement en Angleterre. Je m'étais même renseigné à Meryton pour savoir si un lynx avait été perdu dans la région. Ou abattu depuis peu. Son propriétaire devait l'avoir retrouvé. Et ramené avec lui quand il est parti de la région.

Je m'étais fait une raison. Quand alors que je chassais tranquillement, tristement, il était de nouveau là.

La joie de le revoir m'a envahie, et pour un moment, j'ai oublié tous mes soucis, Longbourn, Jane, ma mère… J'ai tout oublié. J'ai juste coursé l'animal sombre. Comme s'il n'était jamais parti. Ce que j'ai vu dans ses yeux, je ne saurais dire, mais je crois que c'était des excuses, et une joie, lui aussi, à me revoir.

Quand nous nous séparons, à la fin de la nuit, il me lèche délicatement le bout du museau. C'est hésitant, mais c'est doux. Au fond de moi, je prends conscience que c'est triste. La première fois qu'un mâle s'intéresse à moi, c'est un animal. Et le feu qui est entré dans mes veines à ce moment-là me fait tellement peur.

Peut-être ma mère a raison, et j'ai passé trop de temps sous ma forme animale. Devant ma glace, dans ma chambre, je suis perdue dans mes pensées.

Jane passe la tête dans ma chambre.

« Lizzy ? Ah, tu es là.

— Jane, crois-tu que Mère a raison, et que si on passe trop de temps dans notre forme animale, cela nous… transforme ?

— Je te rassure tout de suite, même si j'ai été souvent sous ma forme animale pour m'échapper de Mère, j'aime toujours autant la viande. Et à ma connaissance, Mary aussi… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Il est revenu. Il est revenu et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne peux pas l'ignorer. Il… Oh, Jane. Pourquoi ma vie est-elle si compliquée ?

— Que se passe-t-il ? »

Jane s'approche de moi, jusqu'à me prendre dans ses bras et me bercer. Comme quand j'étais une enfant et qu'elle m'apportait du confort quand notre mère était particulièrement cassante avec moi.

Mais je ne peux pas mettre des mots sur ce qui me dérange, je ne peux pas dire pourquoi ça me dérange que j'apprécie plus la présence d'un lynx sombre que celle de tous les hommes que j'ai rencontrés à l'exception de mon père.

Je laisse couler des larmes une fois dans ses bras. Et je m'endors. Voilà deux mois que je ne dors plus la nuit. Je dors juste à peine quelques heures à l'aube.

Je suis si lasse.

« Dors, ma chère petite sœur. Et j'espère que tu auras ta part de bonheur. Et si elle passe par un autre métamorphe, eh bien, j'espère tellement que tu pourras la saisir. »

Quand je me réveille, j'entends ma mère qui s'inquiète qu'on ne soit pas prêtes à temps pour la messe.

J'aimerais dire que tout est normal, mais peut-il y avoir de la normalité avec un nouveau locataire annoncé pour Netherfield ? Un certain Mr Bingley a loué Netherfield, et depuis ma mère est certaine qu'il veut se marier avec l'une de mes sœurs.

Je n'ai aucune patience pour ses piaillements, et je laisse peut-être entendre quelques grognements qui font que ma mère me rappelle qu'une jeune femme bien éduquée ne grogne pas, à table ou ailleurs.

Dès que le soir tombe, je m'allonge sur mon lit, mais malgré toute ma fatigue, le sommeil ne vient pas. Au contraire, je ne peux que le voir dès que je ferme les yeux.

Alors, j'ouvre la fenêtre, et une nouvelle fois, je saute, me transformant en lynx en chemin. Et je retrouve mon seul ami nocturne. Ensemble, nous jouons sans nous arrêter. Mais une certaine distance est à nouveau entre nous, et je ne sais pas si j'en suis rassurée ou pas.

Les jours suivants se ressemblent. Mr Bingley est annoncé à l'Assemblée de Meryton. Et nous le rencontrons. Et il s'intéresse à Jane, ma douce sœur.

Et je prends en grippe et son ami, Mr Darcy, et ses sœurs, Mlle Bingley et Mme Hurst.

* * *

 _Bon. Cette fic sera avec un rythme de publication lent, je pense. Il est possible que je repasse sur La science des regards à tout moment. Je suis à l'écriture de la fin du troisième chapitre (Noisette) et je bloque pour le nom du chapitre 4 (et aussi parce que je sais très bien ce qui va s'y passer, et que je suis pas plus à l'aise qu'avant.)  
_

 _Je pense aller jusqu'au enfants de Lizzy, mais je n'en suis pas si sûre que ça. Je vous laisse me dire : à votre avis, quel animal est Jane ? (Vu que Lizzy & Darcy, c'est un peu évident et ça peut se lire entre les lignes)_

 _Chapitre 1 : Ténèbres (Darcy) / Chapitre 2 : Neige (Lizzy) / Chapitre 3 : Noisette (Jane) / Chapitre 4 : ? (Hughes)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Vous avez peut-être remarqué que je change les évennements d'Innocent. Effectivement, les deux loustics lynx (des lynxtics ?) se connaissent déjà. Mais en réalité cela ne change rien à l'histoire. C'est juste que deux gros prédateurs aussi proche l'un de l'autre, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils ne se seraient pas rencontré. Et puis, j'aime bien les histoires de coup de foudre._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 2 : Neige**

Cela fait un mois sans interruption que je retrouve mon ami à fourrure chaque nuit. Quelques fois, nous dormons ensemble, dans la clairière où nous nous sommes rencontrés la première fois, entre Longbourn et Netherfield.

Cette nuit, ce sera différent, je dors près de Jane, qui est malade à Netherfield. Et mon ami me manque. Sa fourrure sombre et douce, sa langue râpeuse qu'il passe sur mes oreilles de manière affectueuse. L'odeur masculine qui m'emporte quand je suis près de lui.

Comme pressenti, je me réveille quelques heures à peine après m'être allongée. À pas de velours, je me relève et tout en restant parfaitement humaine, je sors de ma chambre.

Mon attention se tourne vers Jane et mes oreilles se transforment pour saisir sa condition. Il n'y a aucune amélioration depuis que je suis allée me coucher.

Je m'éloigne dans le couloir réservé aux invités, et les sens toujours aux aguets, je ne perçois aucun bruit particulier.

Doucement, sans vouloir trahir mes mouvements, je me mets en route vers l'escalier qui donne sur les pièces à vivre de la maison. J'espère atteindre le rez-de-chaussée pour sortir sous ma forme animale, mais avant que je ne finisse mon expédition, le bruit d'une discussion houleuse entre le couple Hurst me fait me rabattre dans la bibliothèque.

De l'une des fenêtres qui donnent sur le parc, je pousse un soupir d'envie. Dans l'ombre de la lune, je vois la silhouette sombre de mon ami. Pour une fois, je ne peux pas aller le rejoindre.

Je reste je ne sais combien de temps à le regarder, alors qu'il court dans le parc sous les fenêtres de Netherfield. Est-il déjà allé au lieu de notre rencontre pour ne pas m'y trouver ? Me cherche-t-il ailleurs ?

Peut-il me reconnaître sous forme humaine ? Peut-être que j'ai la même odeur, ou quelque chose comme ça ? Je ne me suis jamais posé la question, mais j'ai l'habitude de vivre principalement avec des oiseaux, et pas des mammifères. Et ni Jane, ni Papa, ni Maman d'ailleurs ne sent quelque chose de particulier quand ils sont sous forme animale. C'est plutôt qu'ils sentent comme d'habitude, la famille. Et pas leur animal particulier.

Je finis par prendre un livre et le feuilleter en gardant l'œil sur la fenêtre à la recherche de mon ami à fourrure et plumeau. À chaque fois qu'il apparaît, je délaisse le livre sur les différentes traductions du latin, pour m'intéresser davantage à la scène à l'extérieur, toujours ayant peur de me retrouver nez à nez avec les Hurst pour ne pas fuir le repère.

Finalement, quand le sommeil me rattrape, je m'endors dans la bibliothèque, le livre abandonné sur mes genoux.

Je me réveille en sursaut quand une voix me tire doucement de mon sommeil.

« Mlle Elizabeth, vous devriez retrouver votre lit pour dormir. »

Sa voix est beaucoup plus douce que je ne l'aurais cru possible, et j'ouvre des yeux étonnés sur Mr Darcy, qui se tient à plus de trois mètres de moi. Je remarque avec retard qu'il porte certainement ses vêtements de nuit. Un simple coup d'œil me rappelle que moi aussi. Je rougis intensément, et je réponds sans plus oser le regarder. La lumière qui filtre dehors m'indique que l'aube ne va pas tarder à se lever.

« Merci, Mr Darcy. Je suis entrée dans la bibliothèque parce que je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Il semble que j'ai réussi à m'endormir avec… ce traité de latin. Vous avez raison, je vais aller me rendormir dans mon lit. »

Je me relève et je repose le livre sur son étagère. À mon étonnement, Mr Darcy n'a toujours pas bougé, et je ressens toujours son attention sur moi. Je m'enfuis de la bibliothèque, l'esprit un peu embrumé par les restes de sommeil. Je ne peux pas dire à Mr Darcy que je voulais courir la campagne avec un lynx pendant toute la nuit, pour finir par dormir entre ses pattes. Déjà qu'il me juge toujours comme si je fais des erreurs ou des preuves de mauvais goût…

Quand je quitte la bibliothèque, je fais très attention à ne faire strictement aucun bruit. Je rejoins ma chambre, et je m'allonge sur le lit. Quelques secondes à peine plus tard, je ferme les yeux, et au lieu de voir le lynx sombre, c'est le visage de Mr Darcy qui me hante.

Au réveil, la situation de Jane s'est empirée. Je ne fais rien d'autre de la matinée que d'être à son chevet. Le plus important, à ce stade-là, est qu'elle ne se transforme pas. Son corps beaucoup plus frêle et fragile sous forme animale ne supporterait pas la maladie, quel que soit le mal qui la ronge.

Je ne pense plus à grand-chose qu'à ma sœur, et si le visage de Mr Darcy, ou la silhouette sombre de Ténèbres, comme je me suis surprise à le nommer depuis mon réveil, m'apparaît, je n'y accorde pas plus d'attention.

Au moment du repas, une accalmie dans la situation de Jane me permet de descendre pour midi avec mes hôtes. Avant d'entrer, je tends naturellement mes sens pour savoir l'ambiance de la pièce dans laquelle je m'apprête à entrer.

« Mlle Bingley, je vous prie de ne pas tenter de comprendre mon comportement.

— Allons, Mr Darcy, depuis que Mlle Bennet est ici, je vois bien que vous vous sentez comme un lion en cage. »

Le bruit des pas s'intensifie. Une personne doit s'approcher de la porte.

« Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire. Je suis toujours respectueux de tout ce qui nous entoure. Comment ne pourrais-je pas l'être ? J'ai découvert un trésor en Hertfordshire. Un trésor que je m'étais résolu à ne jamais connaître.

— Un trésor, Mr Darcy ? Avec de beaux yeux ?

— Oh… oui ? Non ? Je ne réduirais jamais Neige à ses beaux yeux. Même si d'autres beaux yeux peuvent effectivement me faire oublier la princesse de ces terres. Neige est la véritable gemme du Hertfordshire.

— Mr Darcy, de quoi parlez-vous donc ? Je n'étais pas au courant que vous appréciez… d'autres personnes. »

La voix de Mlle Bingley est déconfite, et je m'approche trop pour être ignorée plus longtemps par le portier, qui m'annonce dans le salon.

« Ah, Mlle Elizabeth ! »

Il y a devant moi seulement Mme Hurst, Mlle Bingley et Mr Darcy. Mme Hurst est restée silencieuse de toute la discussion. Et cela ne m'étonne pas tant que cela, en fait. C'est Mr Darcy qui est proche de la porte, et qui marche de manière empressée.

Les regards se tournent naturellement vers moi. Je fais une révérence envers tout le monde. Quand mon regard se pose sur Mr Darcy, je me sais plongée dans la contemplation : qui est cette Neige dont Mr Darcy parle avec tendresse ? Un surnom doux donné à quelqu'un qu'il a avoué venir de cette région ? Rapidement, je revois les différentes personnes que je connais. Si Jane est blonde, personne ne l'a jamais appelé Neige pour autant. Et je n'ai aucune idée de la personne dont il parle. Et j'ai une sorte de malaise que je ne m'explique pas.

Mr Darcy, est, comme à son habitude, devenu silencieux, et m'observe et doit certainement décrypter chacun de mes gestes.

« Nous discutions de la région, Mlle Elizabeth. Je déplorais une nouvelle fois le nombre si limité de contacts que vous aviez. »

Dois-je réellement répondre à une attaque comme ça ? Je vois que Mr Darcy ouvre la bouche pour sûrement ajouter des critiques, ou évoquer devant moi cette mystérieuse Neige, mais avant qu'il ne dise la moindre chose, la porte dans mon dos laisse passer le maître de maison, Mr Bingley.

« Ah, tout le monde est là sauf Hurst.

— Mon mari nous rejoindra dans quelques minutes. Il devrait déjà être là.

— Parfait ! Et Mlle Elizabeth, comment va votre sœur ?

— Jane ne va pas mieux, Mr Bingley. Je m'inquiète de plus en plus, mais elle vient enfin de se rendormir.

— On peut appeler un médecin ?

— J'espérais que Jane se remettrait plus rapidement, mais oui, je pense que ce sera la bonne chose à faire. Dr Jones est à Meryton, il connaît Jane, si vous pouvez le contacter ?

— Bien sûr. Je vais tout de suite donner les ordres pour. »

Bingley sort de la pièce pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard. Le silence envahit l'espace quand enfin, Mlle Bingley le rompt une nouvelle fois.

« Mr Darcy, quelles nouvelles avez-vous de votre sœur ? Elle doit s'ennuyer, seule, à Pemberley.

— Oh, ma sœur va très bien. Et non, elle ne risque pas de s'ennuyer à notre domaine, elle préfère rester à la campagne tant qu'elle peut. Sa nouvelle femme de compagnie lui permet de profiter de la société du Derbyshire. Je pense que toutes les femmes et les jeunes filles sont ravies de rester dans les terres où elles ont grandi. N'est-ce pas vrai ? »

Oserais-je prendre la parole ? On dirait tellement une perche tendue pour moi. J'inspire avant de me lancer.

« Je pense que cela dépend de la personnalité en question. Il peut-être bon, en réalité, de changer de région pour élargir ses horizons, mais je pense que sa région d'origine a toujours un rôle particulier dans son cœur.

— Vous, Mlle Elizabeth, reprend Mr Darcy, je vous imagine particulièrement attaché à votre région de naissance.

— Je ne connais surtout que très peu les autres régions. Je ne connais de bien que l'Hertfordshire. Certes, j'ai vécu à Londres quelque temps mais…

— Londres est une ville si animée, si intéressante, me coupe violemment Mlle Bingley. Je crois que je ne pourrais être heureuse nulle part d'autre. »

Mlle Bingley croise le sourire narquois de Mr Darcy avant d'ajouter rapidement.

« Sauf si j'ai la chance d'habiter dans un domaine aussi beau que Pemberley, évidemment. Je suppose que vous ne connaissez pas Pemberley, Eliza ? »

Une dame bien élevée ne grogne pas. Une dame bien élevée ne mord pas à la gorge. Calme-toi. Elle ne peut pas savoir ce qui s'est passé, la dernière fois qu'une personne indésirable m'a appelée Eliza.

Malgré tous mes efforts, ma voix est blanche et je sens dedans la menace. Je vois d'ailleurs que Messieurs Darcy et Bingley qui reculent instinctivement d'un pas ou deux.

« Alors, premièrement, je ne vous ai jamais autorisé à utiliser mon prénom. Deuxièmement, je m'appelle Elizabeth. Pas Eliza. Troisièmement, je vous conseille gentiment d'arrêter de m'attaquer à tout bout de champ. Je ne vous ai jamais fait le moindre ombrage, à vous ou à vos proches. Vous ne me connaissez pas. Si je n'aime pas la ville de Londres, c'est parce que je préfère effectivement la campagne. Si je suis sauvage, et bien, _Caro_ , laissez-moi l'être et ne vous souciez pas de moi. Et en dernier, je vous signalerais que je n'ai peut-être pas de richesse à dépenser comme vous, mais je suis la fille d'un gentilhomme. Rappelez-moi donc qui sont vos parents ? Pour être avec votre attitude, vous devez être fille d'un duc au minimum, non ? Et donc je pense que je vais juste commander un plateau à emporter. Et vous laissez entre vous, entre personnes qui préfèrent la vie à Londres à la campagne qui vous permet de vous nourrir. »

Sur ces paroles, aucune de ma fureur n'est redescendue. Je ne regarde même pas comment elle prend mes paroles et je pars de la pièce. Mais pas assez vite pour entendre dans mon dos, Mr Darcy qui prend ma défense, étrangement.

« Mlle Bingley, Mlle Elizabeth n'a pas tort. Et je pense que si vous voulez réellement mettre en place la distinction de rang, je me vois de vous rappeler que certaines personnes de ma famille ne voient pas d'un bon œil que je sois plus d'une minute en votre compagnie. D'ailleurs, je préfère effectivement suivre son conseil et prendre moi aussi un plateau. Bingley, puis-je manger dans votre bureau ? J'ai des affaires à traiter. »

Je n'écoute pas plus loin et je me précipite dans la chambre de Jane.

 _Alors, vous savez, vous, qui c'est Neige... J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, et je crois que rien que pour celui-ci, je voulais écrire cette version. J'ai donné un indice sur la nature de Noisette. (et le nom ne vient pas de la couleur du pelage ou autre, mais plus à cause d'un incident ancien^^). Mais vous saurez tout dans le chapitre prochain (sur Noisette). Et je bute toujours sur le nom du chapitre 4._


	3. Chapter 3

_J'ai hésité longtemps avant de publier ce chapitre car je le considère toujours assez maladroit. Mais comme trois semaines ont passé depuis que je l'ai écrit sans que je n'ai réussi à le modifier, j'abandonne._

 _J'éditerais peut-être plus tard._

 _En attendant, je vous dévoile la forme de Jane, et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Ainsi que certains évenements que vous avez attendu depuis longtemps, je suis sûre !  
_

Rappel du chapitre précédent 

« Sauf si j'ai la chance d'habiter dans un domaine aussi beau que Pemberley, évidemment. Je suppose que vous ne connaissez pas Pemberley, Eliza ? » [Mlle Bingley parle]

Une dame bien élevée ne grogne pas. Une dame bien élevée ne mord pas à la gorge. Calme-toi. Elle ne peut pas savoir ce qui s'est passé, la dernière fois qu'une personne indésirable m'a appelée Eliza.

Malgré tous mes efforts, ma voix est blanche et je sens dedans la menace. Je vois d'ailleurs que Messieurs Darcy et Bingley qui reculent instinctivement d'un pas ou deux.

 _« Alors, premièrement, je ne vous ai jamais autorisé à utiliser mon prénom. Deuxièmement, je m'appelle Elizabeth. Pas Eliza. Troisièmement, je vous conseille gentiment d'arrêter de m'attaquer à tout bout de champ. Je ne vous ai jamais fait le moindre ombrage, à vous ou à vos proches. Vous ne me connaissez pas. Si je n'aime pas la ville de Londres, c'est parce que je préfère effectivement la campagne. Si je suis sauvage, et bien, Caro, laissez-moi l'être et ne vous souciez pas de moi. Et en dernier, je vous signalerais que je n'ai peut-être pas de richesse à dépenser comme vous, mais je suis la fille d'un gentilhomme. Rappelez-moi donc qui sont vos parents ? Pour être avec votre attitude, vous devez être fille d'un duc au minimum, non ? Et donc je pense que je vais juste commander un plateau à emporter. Et vous laissez entre vous, entre personnes qui préfèrent la vie à Londres à la campagne qui vous permet de vous nourrir. »_

 _Sur ces paroles, aucune de ma fureur n'est redescendue. Je ne regarde même pas comment elle prend mes paroles et je pars de la pièce. Mais pas assez vite pour entendre dans mon dos, Mr Darcy qui prend ma défense, étrangement._

 _« Mlle Bingley, Mlle Elizabeth n'a pas tort. Et je pense que si vous voulez réellement mettre en place la distinction de rang, je me vois de vous rappeler que certaines personnes de ma famille ne voient pas d'un bon œil que je sois plus d'une minute en votre compagnie. D'ailleurs, je préfère effectivement suivre son conseil et prendre moi aussi un plateau. Bingley, puis-je manger dans votre bureau ? J'ai des affaires à traiter. »_

 _Je n'écoute pas plus loin et je me précipite dans la chambre de Jane._

 **Chapitre 3 : Noisette**

C'est le début de l'après-midi quand le docteur arrive. Je le salue vaillamment. Depuis que je me suis levée ce matin, Jane n'a pas repris connaissance, et je m'inquiète vraiment.

« Mlle Elizabeth, votre sœur ne s'est pas transformée ?

— J'ai tenté de l'en empêcher. Je ne savais pas comment… Les oiseaux peuvent-ils avoir sa fièvre ?

— Je n'en ai jamais croisé. C'est bien si elle ne s'est pas transformée. Mais jeune fille, allez prendre l'air, vous en avez besoin. »

Je ne me le fais pas dire deux fois et je sors de la pièce avec douceur, pour m'habiller et faire un tour dehors. J'espère que le changement d'air me fera oublier le tumulte de mes émotions.

Mes pas sans que j'y prenne attention retracent le trajet de Ténèbres, hier soir. Je sais donc où je vais me trouver avant d'y arriver, mais je suis surprise par la clairière.

Elle est comme je m'en souvenais, mais c'est la première fois que je la découvre sous forme humaine, et je vois une enveloppe briller dans un coin de l'arbre mort sous lequel nous nous reposions. Jane aurait-elle raison et Ténèbres serait aussi un métamorphe ?

Je ne suis pas si sauvage que ça que je tombe amoureuse d'un homme et pas d'un animal seulement ? Je reste un moment silencieuse après cette admission, puis je me sens rougir. Effectivement, même si je le réalise maintenant, je sais pour autant que c'est totalement vrai.

Mon cœur bat la chamade quand je prends la lettre.

 _« Chère mademoiselle,_

 _Je sais que je ne devrais pas écrire cette missive, mais ne pas vous voir hier soir a été trop difficile pour moi. Dans les soirs qui viennent, je vais avoir du mal à me présenter à l'heure. J'ai d'ailleurs eu peur que ce soit pour cela que je vous rate, hier soir, mais votre piste était trop faible._

 _Merci de m'attendre davantage, si vous venez. Ou de me dire quand vous pourrez de nouveau être là._

 _Dans l'attente de vous retrouver,_

 _Le lynx maudit. »_

Je tremble en lisant les mots. Je dois écrire que tant que ma sœur est malade, je ne pourrais pas être sûr de le rejoindre. Je gribouille au mieux la réponse, mais ma main tremble, et je suis sûre que je ne suis pas très lisible.

 _« Cher métamorphe,_

 _Je ne peux pas être sûre de me libérer les prochains soirs. Je suis désolée pour hier, mais j'ai cru pouvoir venir, jusqu'au dernier moment. J'espère simplement qu'une nouvelle scène du même acabit ne se rejouera pas dans les soirs prochains._

 _Je vous promets de vous attendre une bonne partie de la nuit et de dormir ici, si jamais je venais à arriver._

 _Dans l'attente de vous retrouver,_

 _Mademoiselle Lynx »_

Je rougis à nouveau en relisant mes écrits, et je cache la lettre dans le creux de l'arbre mort. Très vite, je pars de là où je l'ai trouvé, et je m'attache à me perdre dans les bois alentour pour ne pas avoir l'air de venir de la clairière.

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, je ne peux que me féliciter pour mon stratagème, quand Mr Darcy me découvre sur les chemins.

« Mlle Elizabeth ! Je vous croyais au chevet de votre sœur.

— Le docteur m'a conseillé de sortir pour prendre l'air. J'étais justement en train de rentrer, mais je crois que je me suis un peu perdue. »

Je sais que je suis suffisamment loin de la clairière, pour que si on découvre mon mot, on ne puisse pas remonter la piste jusqu'à moi. Si ce n'est que la moitié des familles d'aristocrates de Meryton savent très bien qui est la « Mademoiselle Lynx » de la région. Je me suis trahie seule.

Je n'ai plus qu'à espérer qu'aucun local ne découvre le mot, et que Ténèbres le lise bien en premier avant de le faire disparaître.

« J'aurais pensé que vous connaissiez les lieux mieux que personne. N'êtes-vous pas une grande randonneuse ?

— J'ai été perdu dans mes pensées, l'état de ma sœur m'inquiète. Il y a tant de choses que j'aimerais savoir mais que j'ignore. »

Je me tais avant de dire trop de choses que je regretterais. J'ai encore la révélation que Ténèbres est un métamorphe qui tourne dans mon esprit, sans m'offrir le moindre répit. Mr Darcy continue de m'accompagner sur le chemin pour rentrer à la demeure. Quand nous approchons suffisamment, mon cœur s'accélère, quand je vois une silhouette connue sur la balustrade de sa chambre. Mais que fait-elle transformé ? Je délaisse mon escorte et je me précipite au pas le plus rapide pour rejoindre le troisième étage. J'ai tellement peur qu'elle soit faible et qu'elle tombe. Je trouve le docteur qui surveille chacun de ses mouvements.

« Ah, Mlle Elizabeth, votre sœur peut tout à fait se transformer, en réalité. La part animale ne peut pas attraper cette maladie, mais elle va fatiguer très vite.

— Ne faudrait-il pas la ramener à Longbourn ? Si elle peut voler, ou si simplement je peux la transporter…

— Non, je ne pense vraiment pas que ce soit intéressant. Et puis cela demanderait de déclarer qu'elle est Innocente à un nombre important de personnes. Tous ceux qui l'ont vu alité hier ou ce matin ne comprendront pas pourquoi elle serait à même de partir de Netherfield. Non, pour votre sœur, il vaut mieux que vous restiez mais elle va pouvoir reprendre des forces sous forme animale. »

Je hoche la tête. Ces pensées ont du sens, et sont plus raisonnable que juste moi qui veux, pour des raisons totalement personnelles retrouver Longbourn pour pouvoir aller et venir à ma guise. Surtout à la tombée de la nuit.

Je prends Noisette dans mes bras, et je croise le regard clair de ma sœur. La petite colombe me picore le bout des doigts, mais je ne pourrais pas être plus heureuse.

« Je suis tellement contente que tu sois à nouveau toi ! »

Je lui mets un doigt sur son bec pour lui rappeler qu'elle ne doit pas essayer de me répondre de notre manière habituelle.

Quand le docteur s'en va, elle se transforme à nouveau en ma sœur Jane qui s'allonge sur le lit, terrassée à nouveau par la fatigue et la maladie. Je la borde comme je peux, et je lui fais la lecture, jusqu'à ce que le soir arrive et que je la quitte pour descendre dans les pièces à vivre.

Sur mon chemin, j'apprends par un serviteur que je suis bien trop en avance, rien ne sera servi avant plus d'une demi-heure. Comme Jane avait enfin réussi à se reposer, je n'ose pas retourner vers elle. Devant moi, j'entends deux voix masculines provenant d'une salle dont la porte est à moitié fermée : les deux hommes, que j'identifie avec retard comme Messieurs Darcy et Hurst, jouent au billard.

« Honnêtement, Darcy, la frustration qui s'échappe de vous n'est pas saine. Un homme ne devrait jamais prendre autant sur lui.

— Vous vous êtes donné le mot avec votre sœur ? Je n'ai rien à vous justifier.

— Non, je n'ai pas discuté avec Mlle Bingley, mais je vous comprends de ne rien vouloir avoir avec elle. Par contre, comme elle, j'ai bien remarqué comment vous la dévorez des yeux. »

Le tchak de la canne de billard retentit dans le couloir. La honte d'écouter aux portes, et la curiosité profonde qui me tiraille me poussent à prendre refuge dans la bibliothèque. J'entends toujours leur discussion, mais ce n'est pas naturel. Ce sont les oreilles sensibles des lynx qui me le permettent. Aux yeux de tous, je suis innocente.

« Je vous avoue qu'elle est un bon bout de femme, et que moi aussi, je voudrais bien un morceau, continue Hurst.

— Je ne veux rien entendre là-dessus ! C'est une jeune demoiselle respectable…

— Allez, Darcy, ne jouez pas votre prude plus que de raison ! On est entre hommes, et je ne veux pas que vous me serviez votre persona d'hommes si raisonnable.

— Je n'ai rien à vous dire. Vous êtes décidé à croire ce dont vous avez envie, Hurst. Il faudra que vous découvriez un jour ou l'autre que tout n'est pas toujours relié à vos manques de personnalités et vos dépravations. »

Pendant un moment, je n'entends que le bruit du billard, qui se réverbère dans la salle silencieuse.

En tendant encore plus mes sens, je me rends compte que les pas empressés de Darcy, comme il est plus grand, doivent trahir une grande agitation interne.

« Pensez-y, Darcy. Bingley partira bien assez vite, et personne ne peut remonter à nous. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un pourrait vous prendre à défaut de vous imposer sur elle. Et peut-être que si vous avez moins de frustrations, la vie va redevenir plus tranquille.

— Je ne m'imposerai pas sur elle de cette manière ! C'est une… »

La porte qui claque me cache l'ensemble de la discussion, et trop rapidement à mon goût, la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvre en grand.

Mr Darcy apparaît alors, et s'arrête immédiatement dans ses mouvements emportés quand il m'aperçoit.

« Mademoiselle ! Je… Je vous pensais au chevet de votre sœur.

— J'attends le repas. Jane dort. Dr Jones est reparti il y a une heure, et je l'ai quitté, il y a moins de cinq minutes, je cherchais un livre pour me distraire.

— La collection de Bingley est très pauvre, je le déplore dès que je suis chez lui. »

Pour la première fois depuis que je suis en compagnie du gentilhomme, j'ai envie de lui remonter le moral. Il a l'air si triste en disant ces paroles, que je ne peux m'empêcher d'éprouver une sorte de pitié pour lui.

Et du coup, à nouveau pour la première fois, je m'intrigue sur le fait qu'il soit ami avec Bingley. Un homme du premier cercle, qui doit avoir des connexions très haut placées dans le gouvernement. Que fait-il dans l'Hertfordshire à aider son ami à gérer un domaine ? Surtout à l'automne. N'a-t-il pas son propre domaine à s'occuper ?

Je ne peux pas l'imaginer méprisant ses obligations. Je ne sais pas, cela ne semble pas correspondre. Il est froid, hautain, arrogant et orgueilleux, élégant et riche, mais je ne peux pas l'imaginer malhonnête et peu engagé envers ceux qui sont sous ses ordres.

Dans mes pensées, je ne remarque pas que mon regard est resté sur l'homme ni que celui-ci me dévisage toujours autant, sans plus dire un mot.

« Excusez-moi, Mademoiselle, mais sauriez-vous, s'il y a des métamorphes dans la région ?

— Des… Métamorphes ? Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir cela ?

— La pleine lune est dans deux jours, et j'aimerais savoir ce à quoi on va faire face… »

Je décide de laisser couler que cela fait plus d'un mois que Bingley est installé à Netherfield.

« Oui, il y a beaucoup de métamorphes, et c'est assez connu. Mais mise à part la vieille Mme Long, il n'y a pas de damné depuis que les Dresden ont déménagé vers Manchester. Et vous n'aurez rien craindre de Mme Long, elle ne sort pas de chez elle, et le sort s'est beaucoup dissipé, depuis qu'elle n'est plus seule. Nous n'avons aucun préjugé envers les métamorphes, et nous avons suffisamment de défense contre les damnés pour qu'ils soient bien appréciés. Par contre, si l'un de vous est un damné, vous pouvez prévenir mon père ou Sir Williams. Sir Williams connaît notre plus gros métamorphe de la région et saura si ce dernier est de taille à lutter contre vos éventuels damnés.

— Très bien, j'irais voir Sir William dès demain matin, avec Bingley, pour déclarer les métamorphes de notre groupe. »

Il y a des métamorphes dans le groupe de Netherfield ? Je tente de deviner lesquels : Mlle Bingley ? Mme Hurst ? Mr Hurst ? Je ne suis pas convaincu, ils sont trop citadins pour avoir une part sauvage.

Alors que je repense à notre discussion sur Londres, je prends conscience que je sais de qui il s'agit. Les deux qui ont reculé quand j'ai menacé Mlle Bingley. Messieurs Darcy et Bingley.

 _Et voilà, Lizzy en apprend un peu plus sur ceux de Netherfield. Vous avez appris quel Innocent est Jane et un peu plus sur la différence entre Innocent et Damné (mais que vous aviez peut-être compris derrière la version courte)._

 _Le chapitre suivant s'appelle Révélations, parce que décidément, j'ai jamais trouvé le nom sous lequel l'appeler autrement. Je suis en train de le relire, vu que j'ai perdu la volonté de le reprendre intégralement. Je devrais pouvoir le publier bientôt._

 _J'ai aussi plus d'idées de où je veux aller après ce début, et comment y aller (mais très vaguement le comment). Et donc, je vous confirme que ce sera une fic beaucoup plus longue, même si le couple Lizzy/Darcy ou Neige/Ténèbres va se monter assez vite. (On peut même considérer que Neige/Ténèbres est déjà dans les actes, de mon point de vue)_

 _Bref, j'espère que vous avez appréciez la lecture, et que vous allez me suivre pour la suite. Et je vous promet qu'on saura qui sont les plus gros métamorphes. Mais d'ailleurs, d'après vous, qui et que sont les plus gros métamorphes de Meryton ?  
_

 _Indice : les animaux des Innocents sont toujours des animaux qui auraient pu se trouver en Angleterre (le lynx a disparu suite à une trop grande chasse, bien avant l'époque de Lizzy et Darcy, mais il a été en Angleterre avant ça.)_


End file.
